


The Life of a Mutant

by Akiten



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiten/pseuds/Akiten





	The Life of a Mutant

Arianna  
    I stood in the gift shop of Gator Land waiting to get interviewed for the caretaker of all the snakes. Maybe even do some snake shows. I had a glass case in hand with my favorite snake of all time, my best friend, Survivor. He is an eastern diamondback rattlesnake.    Survivor must of felt my anxiety, because he said “Don’t worry, you’ll get the job.”  
    “I know, I just hope he doesn’t take you away. You know how much I care about you. If I lose you I don’t think Night will like that either.” Night is Survivors’ girlfriend, she’s a black mamba. True to her name she is as black as night. I looked down and gave him a toothy smile; my extra pointy canines glistened covered in a very small amount of venom. I licked the venom off my teeth (it doesn’t affect me since I produce it) and looked back up to see a small boy staring at the case I was cradling in my arms. I hugged the case closer to my chest and gave the boy a smile. He tugged on his mothers’ coat sleeve then pointed to Survivor. He said something I couldn’t hear and his mom nodded her head. The little boy walked over and said hi very shyly.  
    “Hello. What’s your name?”  
    “Jonah.”  
    “Nice to meet you. I’m Arianna, this is Survivor.”  
    “Where did you get him?”  
    “I found him in my backyard, he’s a sweetheart but I can’t let him out.”  
    “Do you work here?”  
    “No, but I’m trying to. That’s why I’m here, I’m trying out for the snake show and they said to bring a snake to show them cool tricks. They thought I was going to bring a nonvenomous snake but, oh well.”  
    “Cool! Can you show me a trick?”  
    “I would, but I can’t let him out. I can stick my hand in there and scratch his chin for you though.” He nodded. “Okay.” I said crouching down and setting his case on the ground. “Don’t bite me, okay?”  
    “Fine. Not like it would hurt you anyway.” Survivor said. I rolled my eyes. I lifted the latch and stuck my hand in. I found his chin and scratched it slightly, scales down. I rolled his body over my hand and let his rough tongue slide over my fingers. I laughed out loud because it tickled and he slithered all over my arm. I let him and he worked his way to my head. He lay on top off my head and tightened into a coil, it looked as if he made a crown on my head. I stood up carefully and he raised his head straight up as if mimicking me. I raised my right arm and he raised his tail to the right. I leaned to the left and he tilted to the left. I did a back bend (having a very flexible spinal cord is a side effect to being part snake) and he tilted back as far as he could without falling off my head. I stood back up and he straightened out. I decided to do some more complicated moves like cartwheels and handsprings, at one point I stood on my hands and walked around the room, I raised my hand to let him lick my fingers again. He slithered down my arm and down into his cage.  
    “Good boy. I’ll give you something to eat as soon as possible.” I promised. I looked back up and saw people clapping. I saw a handler walking towards me and felt myself blush at all the attention. I locked Survivors’ case as quickly as I could and cradled it in my arms. “Sorry sir, I couldn’t help myself. I love to play with him like that. He wouldn’t have bitten anyone anyway, I milk him every day.” I said looking down at Survivor.  
    “It’s okay. That was amazing! You are the girl that I was supposed to interview right?” I nodded “Well after seeing that I think you’re perfect for the shows. Especially since he’s venomous.” I snapped my head up with a huge smile on my face.  
    “Thank you sir! I won’t disappoint you!” I jumped up and nearly dropped Survivors’ case.   
    “Ha-ha. Be here at eight tomorrow morning.” I nodded my head repeatedly. I walked out of the gift shop and ran to my car. I fiddled with my keys and got them into the ignition. I let Survivor out of his case and could have hugged him.  
    “Thank you so much Survivor! You get a super juicy mouse when we get home!” I felt him slither up my side and around my neck.  
    “Your welcome. See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. You did just fine.”  
    “Okay, no need to say ‘I told you so’” he stuck his long tongue out and licked my cheek. “Aw gross! Now I have snake slobber all over me! You know what some people say?”  
    “What?”  
    “You lick me I lick you.” I said with an evil grin on my face.  
    “You wouldn’t!”  
    “Watch me!” I said then licked the top of his head. He backed off in surprise.  
    “Gross! Why did you do that?”  
    “Like I said; you lick me I lick you.” He snorted but didn’t lick me again. We didn’t talk for the rest of the car ride. “We’re home!” I yelled when I opened the front door. Lindsay (my younger sister) came running up to see if I got the job. She almost threw her arms around me until Survivor rattled a little warning to stay away.   
    “Sorry Survivor.” Lindsay is blind, but she can navigate the house like she could see. If she’s anywhere else, forget it. You could say she’s as blind as a bat.  
    “Its okay.” he hissed, I translated.  
    “I’ll be right back. I have to go give him a mouse for being awesome earlier.”  
    “Okay. Dinner will be done soon so don’t take too long.”   
    “Okay.” I said over my shoulder as I walked away. Inside my room I have snakes lined up all over the wall. All of them alive and in large glass cases; a few of them had others in their case cause they got along pretty well. I had some exotic species of snakes from far away too. The only type of snake I didn’t have was cobra. I had a few that didn’t have a case; those were the one I trusted the most. Survivor slithered off my neck and down my side. He met up with Night who was under my lamp sleeping. I grabbed a fat mouse out of my mini fridge and handed it to Survivor. I went out into the kitchen to help with dinner. “Any news on Briana?” I asked my mother as I grabbed the salad bowl and set it on the table.  
    “No.” She said sadly. My twin sister, Briana, ran away about a week ago after she got mad and attacked our little sister. You see, both of us are mutants and she can turn into any animal she wants to. But lately it’s harder for her to control it. I tried looking for her but she couldn’t believe what she did so she shifted into a bird then flew away. We haven’t seen her since. We sat down in silence and ate without another word.  
  



End file.
